Meeting the Bad Time Crew
by The Royal Plutonian
Summary: The Bad Time Trio meet their newest member.


" _Wh✌︎t is ⧫︎his? Where am ✋︎?"_

This and more swirled around my mind, even escaping my mouth audibly. I walked through a white void as I spotted three dots in the distance. I walked towards them as I spotted someone familiar. I took out my sword, attacking.

She blocked, kicking me off her knife. I attacked again as Sans and Papyrus got up. She blocked as Sans lifted his hand, turning me blue. I felt myself turn towards a wall and I turned my body to compensate. I ran across the wall, attacking again.

"What is your problem, kid?" Chara growled.

"Yo? ﾸﾎ kno? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎhat y□︎u di? ﾸﾎ."

She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I'm Chara, and, as I was told by Sans, you think I'm evil. That I'm the one who killed in your Timeline, is that it?"

"H✋︎t t ︎e n✌︎✋︎l on the f? ﾸﾎc? ﾸﾎing he✌︎d."

"Look, I'm not your enemy."

"Pr ︎ve i❄︎."

She put her knife down, rolling her eyes.

I lowered my sword, looking at the others.

"Yo? ﾸﾎ' ︎e dif ︎ere ︎t."

"I'm different? you're talking in Wingdings."

"S ︎?"

Sans looked at me.

"Only one other person talks like that."

"G✌︎st ︎r?"

"Yes."

I walked past them as Gaster started to talk.

" _?_ _ﾸﾎ✋︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ✡︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎✡︎ ✡︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎_ _. ✌︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎?_ _ﾸﾎ ✋︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ❄︎ ✋︎❄︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎✋︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎✡︎ ✡︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎❄︎✍︎_ _\- Kid, you need to see why you were sent here. After all, isn't it curious why you four met?-_ "

" _Yes, but I have no need to be here. I was happier in my own timeline._ "

" _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎✍︎_ _\- So?_ "

" _So, I'm not doing this. I'm heading home._ "

"✡︎ ︎ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ❄︎✌︎✡︎_ _. - You need to stay._ "

" _I don't need to do anything._ "

"✡︎ ︎ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ❄︎✌︎✡︎✋︎ ︎ ︎_ _. ❄︎ ︎✌︎❄︎?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎✋︎ ︎✌︎ ︎_ _. - You're staying, that's final._ "

" _And you're going to make me?_ "

"✡︎ ︎ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _. - Yes._ "

I could see there was no arguing with him. I turned around and saw them all sleeping. I walked around them, attaching myself to two walls of a hall. The Void held me up as I closed my eyes.

I suddenly hear fighting from behind me. I turn around, to see what's happening. Sans, Papyrus, and Chara were fighting the Frisks and Chara's from their timelines.

"Hello, Daniel."

I looked in front of me as my Chara walked slowly in my direction.

"I took some liberty of collecting more, friends. I hope you don't mind."

I got down, lifting my left hand.

"I don't think you want to do that."

She snapped her fingers and Undyne walked in front of her. Chara smiled.

"She's the only one you won't kill, isn't she?"

My temper flared.

"Get him."

More Undyne's flooded in, attacking. I cracked my fingers, my right eye glowing darker. I got lifted my sword, blocking their attacks. I was force into the center room as the other three were panting in exhaustion. I blocked the other three Frisks' attacks, pushing them off.

I lifted Chara, Sans, and Papyrus up by their Souls, putting them behind me.

"I' ︎ ︎ T✌︎ke Ca ︎e of thi? ﾸﾎ."

I gave my sword a few swings, taking my stance. I blocked an attack from a Frisk, turning their Soul black. I threw them into another Frisk as one attacked with an Undyne. I kicked Undyne away, stabbing a Frisk in the heart. She fell to the ground as I clicked my fingers. Gaster Blasters rose into the air, blasting the three Frisks as their Souls turned black. They all panted heavily as I held my sword in reverse pointing the tip at them. It released a Gaster blast towards them as I carried it in a line. They fell to the ground, dead.

The sword closed as an Undyne attacked. I blocked, clicking my fingers. All their Souls turned black as I sent them into a wall, knocking them out. I flipped my sword back around, looking at the Frisks that reset. They attacked, their knives glistening in the light. I blocked a strike, kicking another one away. I blasted another in the face with a Gaster Blaster. I dodged their attacks, turning their Souls black.

Chara walked forwards as I sent the other ones into a wall. She attacked, sending black slices through the air towards me. The Undynes awoke and attacked. I blocked two, dodging Spears sent towards me. I blocked another attack, jumping into the air.

Chara sent more attacks my way as I felt my glow getting darker still. I blocked them as the Frisks attacked. I landed dodging their attacks. I cut one's back open, kicking another into a wall. I dodged a knife, cutting Frisk from belly button to nose.

She fell as the one I kicked attacked. I chopped her in half, kicking the top part off the bottom. I looked at Chara as she giggled.

"You are resilient, aren't you?"

She attacked with speed, cutting my back. I smiled.

"Don'❄︎ yo? ﾸﾎ re? ﾸﾎmbe ︎? ✋︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ✞︎ ︎✋︎ - I'M THE VOID"

"So?"

I hit the ground, losing ten health. She lowered herself down to my ear.

"Remember, I took a trip to the Void also. Hehe!"

She stabbed me in the chest, I lost blood as she smiled.

"I win."

She placed a kiss on my cheek before getting up. She jumped up into the air, hovering in place. Undyne, my Undyne walked towards me, placing her Spear on my back. She lowered herself to my ear as well, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Win, Daniel. We need you to win."

The other Undynes attacked Chara, throwing their Spears at her. She dodged and blocked them as my Undyne threw another Spears at her. It hit her, dealing ten damage.

"What's going on here? You're supposed to be under my control!"

She cooled herself down.

"But that's easily fixed."

She shot another blackened strike at them, but I blocked it. Chara giggled.

"Getting angry? You really are fun to play with."

I got up slowly as Chara dropped down to meet me. Her eyes flashed red, Darkness started to flood the room as Sans, Chara, and Papyrus started to groan and scream. It started to wrap itself around my body as Chara started to laugh.

"N ︎t, ✡︎ ︎❄︎. - Yet."

My Soul started to glow brightly, lifting me into the air. Chara gasped as the yellow light filled the room, releasing those caught in it. Sans, Chara, and Papyrus got a Health, speed, and Defence boost. Chara growled.

"NO, NO, NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! YOU CANNOT WIN!"

"✋︎ j? ﾸﾎst did. ❄︎✋︎ _ **?**_ _ **ﾸﾎ**_ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ❄︎ _**?**_ _ **ﾸﾎ**_ ✋︎ ︎. - Time for you to die."

I felt myself gain max health. I walked forwards to the Frisks and Chara. I lifted my hands, turning their SPIRIT Black.

" ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ✡︎ ︎. - Good bye."

I sent them back to where they belong. The Frisks back to the start of their timeline, Chara to Hell. THe room became bright again as my Undyne walked over to me.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Attacking you."

She gave me a hug, rubbing my hair.

"Tim ︎ to se ︎d you all b✌︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ."

I lifted my hands and the Undyne's Souls turned yellow. The shone bright until they were gone. Sans, Chara, and Papyrus stood behind me.

"Hey, kid."

I turned around.

"Thanks for having our backs. I guess you're not all bad."

"I guess it's time to go. See you around kid." Papyrus said.

"See ya."

They disappeared from my eyes but, for some reason, I stayed.

"So, you're your Timeline's anomaly, right?"

I turned around.

"W ︎o's ✌︎sk✋︎ng?"

A Sans walked out from his hiding place. But he looked, different. He had a black face with three dark blue lines going down from his eyes. His smile's yellow and his shirt was red. His shorts were black with a dark blue line. He wore red sneakers and his legs were the same color as well. His red hands came up to yellow fingers that were wrapped were blue lines. He was smiling.

"The one who's going to erase you."

I clicked my fingers and Gaster Blasters aimed at him.

"T ︎en ︎et's d ︎ t ︎✋︎? ﾸﾎ."


End file.
